That Raven Boy
by JasperLeaf
Summary: Gadis anggun yang dipanggil hime itu menyukai musik bergenre alternative, pria raven dari sekolah berandal sebelah itu mengambil barang paling berharganya. "jadilah gadisku" "kau.. Uchiha Sasuke?" "bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja hime?"
1. Chapter 1

Gadis anggun yang dipanggil hime itu menyukai musik bergenre alternative, pria raven dari sekolah berandal sebelah itu mengambil barang paling berharganya. "jadilah gadisku" "kau.. Uchiha Sasuke?" "bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja hime?"

Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto

That Raven Boy © JasperLeaf

Genre: Romance

Warning: Gaje, full typo, OOC fatal. (OOC itu seni saudara)

That Raven boy

Di suatu kota yang bernama Konohagakure, terdapat 2 sekolah yang tepat bersebelahan. Bernama Hoshioko High School dan Shizuoko High School. Keduanya memang merupakan sekolah yang 'ternama', dikarenakan terdapat perbedaan mencolok diantara kedua sekolah ini. Yes, hell and the heaven….

Di Hoshioko. Surga. Ya itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Hoshioko. Air mancur dengan patung malaikat malaikat kecil beserta gerabahnya. Taman bunga yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga menghasilkan nilai estetika yang tinggi. Gedung sekolah yang indah dan terlihat sangat nyaman. Anak anak murid yang berseragam rapi dan berkelakuan selayaknya murid sekolahan. Sangat berkebalikan dengan Shizuoko.

Grafitti beserta gambar tak senonoh yang digambar dengan usilnya oleh para murid di gerbang depan sekolah. Cat tembok yang mulai keropos(?) dan pudar karena termakan oleh waktu, belum lagi adanya bekas tapak bola kaki(?) berlumpur yang menempel didinding. Memang sering terjadi hal tidak lazim disekolah itu. Tak ayal penduduk sekitar sering menjuluki kedua sekolah itu dengan surga dan neraka.

Siswa dari kedua sekolah memang saling bermusuhan, tak pernah akur. Dikarenakan sering terjadinya perselisihan, kedua pihak sekolah pun setuju untuk memberi sedikit jarak antara bangunan sekolah. Dibangunlah sebuah lahan kosong yang dikelilingi oleh dinding dinding yang bias dibilang lumayan tinggi dan pepohonan. Baik murid hoshioko dan shizuoko menamai lahan ini sebagai lahan kematian. Ada ada saja memang.

XOXOX

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Kerap dipanggil 'Hime' oleh murid murid Hoshioko. Kelakuannya, penampilannya bahkan latar belakang keluarganya membuat ia memang pantas mendapat panggilan itu.

Rambut indigonya yang panjang dan terlihat sangat lembut itu ia ikat _ponytail_ sehingga memperlihatkan kulit tengkuknya yang seputih susu itu. Tas sekolahnya yang ia sandang makin menambah keanggunannya. Dialah ratu sekolah Hoshioko.

Pagi itu, masih setengah jam lagi sebelum lonceng pertanda sekolah dimulai, Dia duduk dengan manisnya di kursi taman di lahan kematian. Ya, tak pernah ada yang berani mengunjungi lahan ini selainnya pikirnya. Lahan kematian sebenarnya tak semenyeramkan seperti doktrin kakak kakak kelas sebelumnya. Lihat saja, gadis itu duduk tenang dengan anggunnya disana. Tak disadarinya ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya.

Dia mengeluarkan mp3 playernya tak lupa headset lavendernya yang selalu setia menemaninya kemana saja. Dia tampak menekan beberapa kali layar mp3nya sampai….

"Sorega sonzai shinai koto no zetsubou~ To sonzai suru koto no zankoku wo~, Souzou wo shite ite boku wa sukoshimata. Mekuru peji no te wo tomeru~" dia menyanyikan sepotong lirik dari One Ok Rock dengan mengikuti tiap beatnya tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun. One Ok Rock, Band kesukaan gadis itu. Ya, ini salah satu rahasia terbesar dari Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis ini menyukai genre music alternative. Yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya. Ia menyembunyikan ini dari semua orang karena takut image-nya sebagai 'hime' mereka rusak.

Harus diakui Hinata sering risih dengan panggilan yang mereka ciptakan itu tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, kini dia mulai terbiasa dengan itu dan sejujurnya, dia menyukainya…

"Kau memang gadis yang menarik Hyuuga" gadis itu sontak terperanjat setelah mendengar suara itu. Darahnya berdesir lebih cepat 5 kali dari biasanya. Matanya mencari sosok manusia di tiap sudut dari lahan kematian. Tepat. Sosok itu berada di atas. Dia berada di puncak dinding itu. Terlalu berbahaya untuk ditiru dirumah memang. Sambil tersenyum menyeringai lelaki itu melirik gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatapnya tak peduli. seragam merah-abu abu. Shizuoko. Berandal. Rentetan hal yang membuatnya tak peduli pada lelaki itu. Dia menatapnya kecut. Merapikan barang barangnya dan hendak segera pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya, sebelum lelaki itu memutar ulang rekaman suara dari sang 'rocker'.

Rona merah jelas terlihat dimuka si gadis Hyuuga. Di muka bak bonek porselen itu. Terdengar kekeh puas dari lelaki bersurai raven itu. Hinata tampak sangat geram, antara marah dan malu bercampur aduk.

"Kau-kah Hyuuga Hinata? Hime-nya Hoshioko?" sindir lelaki raven itu. Masih menatapnya dari atas sana.

"di-diam kau" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya kini menatap langsung si rambut raven. Anehnya, tak tampak lagi rona merah diwajahnya melainkan senyum yang benar benar tampak dibuat buat.

"ck. Masih saja belagu"

"apa urusan anda? Se-sekarang lebih baik anda menghapus rekaman itu, dan anggap ini tak pernah terjadi" ucap Hinata masih tersenyum.

"baiklah. Temui aku seusai sekolah ya hime-ku" lelaki itu tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya (sekali lagi OOC itu berkah saudara).

Hinata yang emosinya sudah berada dipuncaknya kini tak lagi berpikir jernih. Ketakutan rekamannya tersebar, harga dirinya akan hilang, dipanggil 'hime-ku' oleh lelaki asing yang menyebalkan. Putuslah saraf 'anggun' dari diri hinata. Dilemparnya tas sekolah miliknya berharap mengenai kepala raven itu. Namun apa boleh buat tanpa ia sadari lelaki itu sudah tak lagi berada di atas sana.

Tasnya melayang. Menyebrang dinding shizuoko. Tanpa mengenai lelaki raven. Sia sia.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"aaaaaaaaaaaa tasku!"

XOXOX

Pria itu terkekeh puas, tas gadis itu kini berada tepat di sebelah kaki kanannya. Tak melukainya sedikitpun. Rupanya gadis itu tidak menutup tasnya dengan benar. Beberapa benda tercecer keluar seperti handphonenya dan sehelai sapu tangan. Kekehan tawa pria raven berhenti saat melihat sapu tangan putih tersebut. Memungutnya dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat..

"siapapun kau tolong kembalikan tasku!" teriaknya dari seberang sana. Biarpun pelan namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh lelaki itu.

(Chapter 1 End)

Sekian untuk saat ini, Jesi benar benar penulis yang sangat baru. Tolong dimaklumi hehehe, Jesi juga nunggu review dari kalian^^ *suara gagak bersuara(?)* arigatou gozaimasu^^


	2. Chapter 2

That Raven Boy

Chapter 2 (Handkerchief)

Pria itu terkekeh puas. Memungut sapu tangan putih tadi sambil menatap benda itu lekat lekat.

"Ke-kembalikan sapu tanganku baka!"

Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto

That Raven Boy © JasperLeaf

Genre: Romance

Warning: Gaje, full typo, OOC fatal. (OOC itu seni saudara)

Umur gadis itu masih sebiji jagung saat ia dibawa ke pesta itu. Pesta pertemuan keluarga. Salah, pertemuan Hiashi dan para rekan kerjanya lebih tepatnya. Hiashi tampak mendengarkan ucapan seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang merangkul pinggul istrinya yang juga berambut hitam itu. Wanita itu bersalaman dengan lelaki Hyuuga itu.

"Kuharap usaha kita kali ini bisa berjalan lancar ya Hiashi" ucap Fugaku sambil sedikit tersenyum. Pria bermata pucat itu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Ah iya, perkenalkan ini istriku Mikoto" wanita itu tersenyum simpul sambil menyambut salam hangat dari Hyuuga itu. "dan ini putra kedua kami, Sasuke" Fugaku menepukkan tangannya di kepala bocah berambut raven yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh ayahnya itu. "dia baru saja sembuh dari demamnya kemarin jadi harap maklum bila dia sangat manja saat ini hahaha. Sasuke berikan salammu pada paman Hiashi" tambah Fugaku pada anak lelakinya itu.

"selamat malam oji-san" Pria kecil itu menundukkan tubuhnya hormat pada Hiashi kemudian kembali bersembunyi dibalik tubuh orang tuanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke ya? Hahaha. Kuharap kau akan tumbuh besar dan menjadi seperti ayahmu ya Sasuke" balas Hiashi tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat kepada anak rekan kerjanya itu.

"Hyuuga-san, aku dengar anakmu sangat cantik, bolehkah aku melihatnya?" akhirnya Mikoto membuka suara. Hiashi mengangguk. "tentu saja, mari kuantarkan"

"ah, tidak apa. Aku dan Sasuke akan berputar saja. Aku sangat penasaran dengan kecantikannya hehehe" curhat Mikoto sambil memegang tangan anaknya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hiashi dan Fugaku.

Hening.

"bagaimana? Anda bisa membatalkannya sekarang"

"Aku harap begitu. Bisnisku akan hancur bila ini diteruskan"

XOXOX

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Hinata polos, senyum manisnya makin memperanggun penampilannya malam itu.

"Kyaaa! Bukankah dia sangat cantik Sasuke?" Wanita itu mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu gemas. Namun gadis itu hanya menatap mereka kebingungan.

"hm. Benar" jawab Sasuke polos. Dia juga ikut mengamati wajah gadis itu.

"senang bertemu denganmu Mikoto obaa-san, Sasuke onii-chan" gadis itu memperlebar senyumnya. "kau cantik sekali hinata-chan. Bagaimana kalau saat dewasa nanti kau menikah denganku hime?" Tanya sasuke polos. "Sasuke Onii-chan juga sangat imut. Baiklah" jawab Hinata tanpa harus berpikir 2 kali. Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil kemudian mencubit kedua pipi bocah bocah itu gemas "tau apa kalian tentang pernikahan ha? Jalan kalian masih sangat panjang" kedua anak kecil itu hanya meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari cubitan wanita itu.

Sudah sebulan berlalu. Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu tampak menggendong anak perempuan muda yang berumur 2 tahun dibawahnya itu. Anak perempuan itu tampak menangis sambil meremas sapu tangan untuk meredam rasa nyeri dari kakinya. Bisa dilihat kakinya tampak terluka.

"Hinata chan, aku lupa jalan menuju rumahmu. Aku bawa kau kerumahku saja ya" seperti tahu gadis muda itu takkan menjawab pertanyaannya saat ini bila ia menanyakan arah jalan pulang menuju rumah gadis itu. Ia membawa gadis itu kekediamannya. Gadis itu masih meraung dengan hebatnya.

"Ya ampun apa yang terjadi padamu Hime?!" Tanya Mikoto panik saat Sasuke membaringkan gadis itu ditempat tidur miliknya.

"tadi Hinata terpeleset saat mengambil siput siput putih seperti punya Tsunade sobo-chan" aku Sasuke jujur. "Itachi cepat ambilkan kotak P3K di kamar Ibu" perintah Mikoto pada anak pertamanya. Itachi mengangguk cepat.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tadi tidak meninggalkanmu berjalan sendirian tadi" ucap Sasuke merasa bersalah. "huh kau bilang kau akan menikahinya. Bagaimana bisa kau menikahinya kalau kau tak perhatian padanya?" sindir Itachi pada adik laki lakinya itu. Namun Sasuke bahkan tak peduli lagi pada sindiran kakaknya yang biasanya ia tanggapi dengan serius.

"brakkk" suara pintu terdengar dibuka paksa. Semua menatap kearah pintu. Seorang lelaki beriris pucat seperti Hyuuga yang diperkirakan sedang diumur 25 nya tampak panik.

"Hinata-sama!" nama itu terlontar dari mulutnya pertama kali.

"dia sedang tidur. Sudah kuberi alkohol dan….." Mikoto tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Pria itu sudah mengambil alih Hinata kecil dan menggendongnya di punggungnya. Dia tampak terburu buru.

"Maafkan aku Uchiha-sama. Aku harus pamit" ucap lelaki itu yang kemudian berlari. Tanpa mengharapkan jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah. Ketiga anggota keluarga Uchiha itu hanya tertinggal speechless.

"Ibu apakah dia ayah Hinata?" Tanya Itachi heran.

"bukan. Dia pastilah orang suruhan ayahnya" jawab Mikoto singkat. Sekarang? Haruskah sekarang?

"dia akan baik baik saja kan bu?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Mikoto mengangguk. "Dia akan selalu baik baik saja. Jaa. Ayo mandi Uchiha kecil. Ibu akan mencuci pakaian kotormu" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum tipis kepada anak bungsunya.

"Otou-san, kita dimana?" Tanya Hinata kecil pada Ayahnya.

"kita akan pindah rumah ke Suna, Hinata" jawab Ayahnya sambil tetap focus mengawasi anak buahnya yang mengendarai mobilnya.

"pindah rumah? Sekarang?" Tanya Hinata polos. Hiashi hanya mengangguk. "Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" tangis gadis kecil itu pecah saat mendengar jawaban terakhir dari ayahnya. Namun Hiashi masih tetap diam.

Gadis itu tampak mencari cari sesuatu di kantung celananya. Sapu tangan katun putih polos yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' di ujungnya. Mungkin saja ini bisa menjadi kenangan antara dia dan 'calon suaminya' itu..

XOXOX

Hime itu tampak berdiri didepan gedung Shizuoko hampir dua jam, tak sedikit siswa siswa pria sekolah itu menggoda dirinya. Tak sedikit juga siswi sekolah itu yang melemparkan tatapan menusuk kearahnya. Apa lagi alasannya selain iri dengan segala yang gadis itu punya. Namun tak ia pedulikan tatapan itu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah lelaki raven yang mencuri sapu tangannya itu.

XOXOX

"terima kasih atas makanannya hari ini Hinata-chan" Lelaki yang bernama Sai itu mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada wanita itu. Hinata hanya membalas senyum lelaki itu dengan hormat kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci piring. Hari ini junior klub kriya diberi tugas untuk memberi konsumsi anak klub panahan yang sebentar lagi akan menuju final antar sekolah. Dan kebetulan juga hari ini tugas Hinata untuk membereskan semua peralatan makan hari itu.

"mau kubantu Hinata-chan?" tawar Sai kepada gadis yang ia sukai sejak satu tahun terakhir ini. Sai menyukai Hinata. Semua orang tahu itu. Namun entah kenapa hanya gadis lugu itu yang tak menyadarinya.

"ah tidak apa, piringnya sudah selesai dicuci kok" tolak Hinata halus. Ia mengeringkan tangannya yang tadinya basah terkena air itu.

"ini, sapu tanganku kalau Hinata-chan mau" tawar Sai lagi. Namun Hinata hanya tersenyum "ah tidak apa apa, aku punya sapu tangan kok, bukankah Sai-kun lebih membutuhkannya bukan?" tolak Hinata lagi sambil tetap membongkar isi tasnya.

"jangan bilang….."

XOXOX

"Jadi Naruto, kapan kau akan mentraktir kami makan lagi?" Tanya Kiba pada lelaki bersurai kuning itu.

"eh? Traktir?" Tanya lelaki kuning itu bingung. Dia tak merasa berutang sebelumnya. "Sakura. Bukankah kau berjanji akan mentraktir kami makan kalau kau berhasil mendapatkannya?" balas Kiba. Sementara dilain pihak Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"e-etto.. permisi" tiba tiba terdengar suara wanita dari belakang mereka. Ketiga sahabat itu mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah gadis itu. Hinata.

"ah, kau. Kau benar benar datang ternyata" Sasuke terkekeh geli seraya menatap wanita itu usil. "kau kenal dia Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Kiba melihat name-tag di seragam gadis itu. "Hi..Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga? Wah kau ternyata memang cantik" puji Kiba kagum pada gadis itu. Ternyata kabar itu sudah terdengar sampai Shizuoko.

"ke-kembalikan sapu tanganku" Hinata mengucapkan maksud kedatangannya terang terangan. "sapu tangan? Maksudmu ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"kembalikan" jawabnya singkat.

"aaah.. sebaiknya aku dan Naruto duluan saja ya. Kami tunggu kau dipohon itu" ucap Kiba yang menyadari situasi sambil menunjuk pohon oak yang berjarak tak sampai 10 meter dari mereka.

"ah sampai jumpa Hime-chan" salam Naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka

"kau benar benar ingin sapu tanganmu kembali?"

"te-tentu saja. Itu sangat penting bagiku"

"baiklah. Ada satu syarat" jawab Sasuke. "jadilah gadisku" tambahnya yang sontak membuat bola mata Hinata terbelalak kaget. Nani?!

"Oy Uchiha Sasuke! Cepat!"

Uchiha Sasuke?... lelaki ini? Rambut raven….. "namamu… Uchiha…..Sasuke?"

(Chapter 2 end)

Huwaa… terharu! Ternyata masih ada yang mau baca fict Jesi! *tebar cinta(?)* sankyu! *sujud* author menyadari fict ini masih memiliki sangat banyak kekurangan. Untuk chapter ini author tak sempat edit ulang. Jadi hehehehehehehehehe. Harap maklum ya. Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, Author janji akan update ASAP.

Arigatou Gozaimasu!^^


	3. Chapter 3

That Raven Boy

.

.

.

(Chapter 3-Disappointed)

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu Hinata-chan"

"e..etto"

"aku benar benar menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku" pinta lelaki berambut putih itu. Si rambut putih itu kini menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lancang. Dia berusaha melapaskan genggaman tangan lelaki itu. Namun sia sia.

"go..gomenasai"

"Kenapa? Kau menolakku? Cih. Kau sangat…."

"kau tak tahu diri"

"eh?"

"Uchiha-san…." Si pria putih hanya mampu menelan ludahnya. Melihat sosok lelaki itu saja sudah mampu membuat dia bergidik ngeri "dia pacarku. Jangan sentuh dia dengan tangan busukmu itu"

"go-gomenasai" ucap pria putih tadi. Dia berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari tempat itu. Seharusnya dia harus tahu kalau lahan kematian bukanlah lagi tempat menjanjikan untuk menembak seseorang, apalagi menembak gadis Hyuuga yang itu.

Pria raven itu berjalan mendekat kepada gadis Hyuuga itu. Gadis itu menelan saliva-nya dan berjalan mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah. "kau lihat sendiri kan aku tidak menerimanya?! Menjauhlah dariku!" teriak Hinata keras. Ia terbangun. Siiiiing~

"Hyuuga-san, mimpi yang buruk?" dan suara itu terdengar nyata ditelingaku. Suara Shizune sensei. Kami sama! Yang benar saja! Aku tertidur di kelas…

.

.

.

Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto

That Raven Boy © JasperLeaf

Genre: Romance

Warning: Gaje, full typo, OOC fatal. (OOC itu seni saudara)

.

.

.

XOXOX

.

.

.

"Shion-chan, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Hinata gusar. Rambutnya sudah awut awutan sekarang. Sementara Shion hanya menatap kukunya sambil sesekali merapikan ujung-ujung kukunya dengan nail file pink miliknya.

"hm. Abaikan saja dia" jawabnya enteng. Rahang Hinata hampir jatuh kelantai kalau saja Shion tidak menambah jawabannya. "Mungkin saja yang sama hanya umur dan namanya. Bayangkan berapa banyak orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dibumi ini" Ah benar! Tapi, apa mungkin? Wajahnya, rambutnya.. ah aku harus memastikannya.

"Hinata, kudengar kita dapat meminjam kostum pada klub drama" seperti mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, Shion tersenyum. Kau benar benar sahabatku Shion!

.

.

.

XOXOX

.

.

.

Aku yakin gadis itu pasti merutuki kenapa dinding pembatas harus dibuat setinggi itu? Bahkan tangga itu masih harus membuatnya sedikit memanjat lagi untuk dapat menyebrangi dinding itu.

"waah, seorang hime dari Hoshioko berhasil memanjat dinding pembatas dan masuk Shizuoko seenaknya" eh?

Uchiha Sasuke. Dia merenggangkan badannya seraya menatap gadis pemanjat itu lurus.

"kau memang tak seanggun itu ya. Apa kau merindukanku Hinata-sama?" sindir pria itu. "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"e-eh?! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya gadis itu kaget. Tak terpikir olehnya sebelumnya akan bertemu dengan pria itu disitu.

"kh-, kau yang kenapa ada disini?" Tanya pria itu balik. Seringaian usil itu datang lagi. Namun Hinata tak memerdulikan seringaian itu, ia memperhatikan sapu tangan putih miliknya yang berada di saku pria itu. Ia melihatnya. Jahitan merah bertuliskan 'uchiha sasuke' di sapu tangan putih'nya' yang tampak mencuat keluar dari saku celana anak lelaki itu.

"ini? Kau mau ini?" Tanya Sasuke saat menyadari arah pandangan gadis itu. "apa kau mengingatnya? Apa kau pernah melihat sapu tangan itu sebelumnya?"

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya diam. Melihat respon Sasuke yang hanya diam. "Tolong kembalikan, benda itu sangat berarti bagiku. Itu pemberian dari orang yang sangat kusayangi. Kuharap Sasuke-kun mengerti" jelasku panjang lebar. Aku bahkan memanggil lelaki itu dengan nama kecilnya sekarang, berharap hati lelaki itu tergerak.

"ya. Aku pernah memakainya saat aku kecil"

Apakah… Oh Kami sama!

"apa kau mengingatku?"

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak pernah mengenalmu"

DEG!

Aku tak mengerti ini. Dia memintaku untuk jadi istrinya. Apakah itu hanya main main? Kenapa hanya aku yang terlalu serius? Kenapa bisa bisanya aku menanggapinya serius?

Sasuke tampak berpikir. "jadi maksudnya kau menyukai-ku sampai sekarang hime?" {lalala lilili yang setuju OOC itu berkah angkat tangan}

Dia terburuk. Aku tak percaya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tak percaya aku menangis di depan seorang lelaki begini.

"aku…"

"hm?"

"aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu"

Aku tak tahu kemana arah lariku saat ini. Samar samar kudengar dia berteriak dengan usilnya "kau tak perlu memanjat kalau kau sudah menyamar dengan seragam itu!" Persetan dengan itu semua. Aku hanya ingin mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menumpahkan semua perasaanku sekarang.

Ya benar, berakhir sudah cinta pertamaku….

.

.

.

XOXOX

.

.

.

Hinata menggulingkan badannya di ranjangnya. Matanya tak lagi sebengkak tadi. Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding 3 jam yang lalu. Dia menenggelamkan mukanya di bantal empuknya itu.

Walaupun dia tidak seratus persen yakin dia bukanlah 'Uchiha Sasuke-nya' namun tetap saja Hinata membenci sosok raven itu. 'dia sudah tahu ya' dia menghela nafasnya panjang.

'beep beep beep'

From: Uchiha Sasuke

Bawakan kami bento dan minuman sepulang sekolah.

"APA APAAN?!"

.

.

.

(Chapter 3 end)

.

.

.

Gomenasai mina-san! Author ngerjain ini dengan sangat balap. Hehehe. Author sadar chapter ini lumayan membosankan dan sangat singkat, tapi author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Dan author mengharapkan review dari kalian^^ Review adalah makanan author :"c

Author juga sedang berpikir untuk membuat fict oneshoot buat SasuHina lagi *di amaterasu-in sama Sasuke* gomen! Author akan nyelesaiin ini satu satu kok^^

Arigatou Gozaimasu^^


End file.
